Like Mother, Like Son
by MasterXploder
Summary: Corrin and her son Kana spend a morning taking a relaxing fishing trip together. However, both soon realize the importance of remembering to use the bathroom before going off somewhere, especially if a river and bladder shyness is involved. (This is an omorashi/pee desperation fic. Reader discretion advised. Also, no incest occurs in this story)


"Mama?"

She could only grasp the most obvious things when she first woke up. First, she existed. Second, someone was tapping her on the shoulder and calling out to her. Third, she would very much like to go back to sleep.

"Mmm-hmm-mmm," was the only thing she could say at first.

"Mama!" said the young voice again.

"Mmm, what is it?" Corrin replied, finally opening her eyes.

A pair of bright red eyes and a cheery smile stared back at her from only a couple feet away. These belonged to her son Kana, who was clad in his normal light suit of armor instead of a pair of pajamas.

"You gotta get up now, it's almost time!" Kana said.

"Um, time for what?" Corrin rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Her long-term memory had yet to wake up much like the rest of her body.

"You don't remember? Time for our super-secret fishing trip!" said Kana, his face brimming with excitement. "You told me to come wake you up before the sun was up so we could get there before the fish went to sleep."

"Fishing trip? Oh!" Corrin's face lit up. "Of course, I remember now. I'm so glad you reminded me. I've been looking forward to our little trip together."

Kana nodded. "Me too! Just me and mama catching fish together before anyone notices we're gone. No adults to keep pulling you away for grown-up talks or other boring stuff."

"Yes," Corrin replied, making sure her smile didn't drop from the pang of guilt she just felt. "Say Kana, how about you fetch us some apples and juice for breakfast while I get ready?"

"Okay! Don't take too long, or all the good fish will be gone!" Kana said as he turned around and quickly took off, his bare feet pattering against the wood floor.

"Oh, and don't forget your dragonstone!" said Corrin before he got too far away.

Now that she was alone, Corrin yawned and slowly climbed out of bed, shivering a bit when her feet hit the cold floor. _I don't know where all his energy comes from, but I wouldn't mind having some of it for the mornings,_ she thought while she stretched. She ran her fingers through her hair to see how bad her case of bedhead was. _Definitely needs combing_.

As she sat to comb her hair, Corrin's mind was free to drift, and she thought about the events that led her to this day.

The last few years had not been easy for her, to say the least. Not only had she learned that she was kidnapped from her original family and raised by another, but her adoptive father had tried to have her killed as part of a plan to start a war. She had been all over the continent since then, fighting endless battles and learning of terrible secrets that could destroy the world as she knew it.

But even in the chaos, she had found so much to be grateful for. Her families from both Hoshido and Nohr were such wonderful people, even if they didn't always get along with each other. She was certain they would find a way to make peace between the kingdoms when the fighting was all over.

Then there was her husband, who she loved with all her heart. She had never expected to find love in the middle of her journey, but now she couldn't imagine life without him. It was such a shame he was stuck on the night watch this day and would be too tired to join them on their trip. _I'll have to make sure he can come along next time,_ Corrin thought.

It was thanks to her husband that she found her greatest pride and joy: her son. Kana was the sweetest child she could have asked for, so full of life and kind to everyone. His innocent smile would always melt her heart; she could see him wooing quite a few girls when he hits that age.

Unfortunately, thinking about Kana always gave her a pang of guilt, too. Like the other parents, she had to leave him to be raised in a deeprealm when he was just an infant while she was occupied with the war. Time moved faster in these realms, and in just a few months, her baby had grown into an adventurous young boy. She made visits when she could, but there was nothing she wouldn't give to have been there for all those years.

Corrin shook her head in an attempt to clear those troubling thoughts. This is why they were going on this trip. They needed some time away from the war and the feuding families and all their other responsibilities, if only for a couple hours. She only told her servants and her husband where they would be, so they would only be disturbed in case of emergency.

Corrin had just gotten out of her nightgown and into her armor when she heard a knock at the door. "Mama, I've got breakfast!" came Kana's voice on the other side. "I also got my dragonstone with me!"

"Okay, Kana!" she replied, "I'll be ready to go in just a minute!"

Corrin took a look at herself in the mirror. Aside from her sleepy expression and a stray hair or two, she didn't look too bad for only having a few minutes to get ready. _Not that I needed to look my absolute best, anyway_. Satisfied with herself, she grabbed her sword, the Yato, from next to her bed and walked out the door, hoping to have a fun morning with her son.

"I got a bite!"

"That's great!" said Corrin, "Get him over to the shore!"

"I'm trying!" said Kana as he wrestled with his fishing rod. "This fish is really strong! He's gotta be a really big one!"

"Here, let me help you." Corrin walked over to her son and stood behind him, grabbing onto his fishing pole. "We pull back on three, okay?"

"Okay!"

"One, two, three-whoa!"

The strength of two dragonkin was more than a match for the fish. It also proved to be greater than Corrin and Kana expected, as they lost balance and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Oof!" grunted Corrin. "Are you alright, Kana?"

Kana shook his head to help with the jolt he took. "I'm okay, but look!" He held the trout up for his mom to see. "He's huge! This is the biggest fish I've ever caught!"

"I'll say it is," said Corrin. The fish was easily over two feet long. It would have made a fine meal if they were fishing for food, but they were not. "Okay Kana, let's throw him back," she continued as they stood back up.

"Aw, do I have to?" Kana frowned. "No one will believe me if I tell them I caught something this big."

Corrin giggled to herself. _Boys and their fishing stories._ "I bet that fish wants to go home to his family. We really shouldn't separate him from them."

"Okay," sighed Kana. He tossed the fish back into the river and watched it disappear from his sight. "Bye, fishie! Tell your friends I said hi!"

Corrin smiled at Kana's cute display. It always brought her such joy to see him laughing and playing and enjoying his life. After all the fighting, drama, and tragedy they had been through so far, having time to relax and enjoy being together was doing both of them a world of good.

Yet as her sight kept getting drawn towards the water, Corrin couldn't relax entirely. Normally, looking at a river brought peace to Corrin's mind, for it always reminded her of Azura and the song she loves to sing. Her lyrics of the ocean's waves always trying to reach the life that lied beyond the shores struck a chord with her that no other tune did, but today they only reminded her of a pressing matter that she couldn't ignore any longer.

 _I forgot to use the bathroom this morning._

She felt the first few signals from her bladder when they were walking along the river that led to the fishing spot, but talking and fishing with Kana proved to be a good distraction. Unfortunately, the juice they had for breakfast had made its way down to the urine that had been building up overnight, and her urge came roaring back. She rubbed her legs together while Kana was still looking away to ease the pressure.

At that moment, Corrin realized that she had never actually mentioned to Kana that she needed the bathroom before. It was yet another difference she had from a parent that watched their kid grow up normally. A silly thought for sure, yet for some reason she felt some apprehension at the thought of telling him. _I'm not shy like Sakura,_ she chided herself, _surely I could just come out and say it._

"Do we have anymore bait?" Kana suddenly turned around and asked.

"Huh?" Corrin immediately set her legs straight. "Um, actually, we should probably get our things and head back," said Corrin as she looked at the sky. The sun had risen a good deal since they reached their fishing spot. At least an hour or two had to have passed by now, she figured.

"Really?" Kana frowned again. "It feels like we just got here."

"I know, time likes to fly when you're having fun," Corrin said while she walked over to him. "I wish we could stay longer too, but we both have a lot of work to do today and people depending on us to get that work done."

Kana sighed and looked down in disappointment. "You're right. I just wish we got to spend a little more time together." He glanced at the river for a few seconds when his eyes opened wider suddenly, like he had just remembered something important.

"Um, actually I think I'm ready to go home too," said Kana with a strange sense of urgency in his voice.

"Really? Why the sudden change of heart?" asked Corrin.

"It's just, um, you know, I forgot that I have to, er, do something for someone?" Kana replied, only making eye contact with her for brief moments.

 _Oh dear, what has he gotten himself into now?_ thought Corrin.

Just as she was about to say something, Corrin received another unpleasant signal from between her legs. _On second thought, I'll worry about that after I find a bathroom._

"Okay then." Corrin knelt down and picked up some fishing gear along with her sword. "Let's get our stuff and head on back. They're probably starting to wonder where we've run off to."

"Already on it!" replied Kana, who only had a few things to pick up.

In less than a minute, Corrin and Kana were already on their way home. Corrin did her best to hide her growing need, but it wasn't easy. They had followed the river a good ways to their spot, which meant they would have to follow it back to the gateway that led back home. The sight and sound of running water was always nearby and especially hard on the more sensitive hearing that Corrin enjoyed as a dragonkin, making her walking more stiff than usual.

The lack of distraction didn't help, either. Kana had talked up a storm when they were walking to the spot, but he had hardly said a word on the way back. The only way Corrin knew he was still there was from his footsteps as he trailed behind her.

 _Why am I so reluctant to admit I need to go?_ Corrin thought. It wasn't like she had never relieved herself outside; Camilla taught her that valuable skill when she was just a girl. There was plentiful cover as well, for the river bordered a forest. Kana had to have known that using the toilet was something everyone did. She had no real reason to be embarrassed, yet the stage fright would not let her just stop and tell him.

"Ooh!"

Kana's yelp coupled with the sound of something falling on the ground snapped Corrin out of her thoughts. She turned around and asked "What happened?"

An odd sight revealed itself to her. Kana had dropped his fishing pole on the ground, but he wasn't bending over to get it. Instead, he was fidgeting in the place with his legs locked together.

"Um, n-nothing's wrong!" said Kana, "Just d-dropped my pole is all!"

Corrin sighed to herself. _Okay, he's definitely hiding something._

She walked over and looked down at her son with a stern face. "Kana, are you trying to sneak an animal home?" she said.

"No, of course not!" replied Kana, "Well, not this time, at least."

"Okay, then what are you trying to hide? You know I don't like it when you keep secrets from me," said Corrin.

"I'm not h-hiding anything!" said Kana as he continued fidgeting. He stood in silence for a couple seconds afterwards before continuing, his voice noticeably quieter. "It's just… I, um, really gotta go to the bathroom."

 _Oh dear,_ thought Corrin, _I was not expecting that._ From what she could see, Kana was not lying; he had gone from holding his legs together to bouncing from one foot to the other and putting a hand over his groin.

"Well then," Corrin started, "Did you not remember to use the bathroom this morning?"

"N-no, I forgot. I always go before I put my armor on, but I wore it to bed so we wouldn't be late for fishing," said Kana.

 _So he made the same mistake I did,_ thought Corrin. "Well, if you have to go that badly, you can go here."

"Um, I can't," said Kana.

"Why not?" asked Corrin. "There's nothing wrong with going outside, you know."

"I-I know that," said Kana, "It's just… I'm trying to hold it in longer."

To this, Corrin raised an eyebrow. "Hold it in longer? But why would you want to do that?"

Kana stopped bouncing for a moment. "Well, I kinda heard some of the older kids talking the other day. They were saying how they only use the bathroom a couple times a day because it helped teach them about staying focused and stuff, so I figured I could try it too. Holding it in while I was fishing seemed like a good place to start to me."

"Really now?" asked Corrin. _Who came up with that idea, I wonder?_

"Y-yeah, it's a lot harder than it sounds. You probably think it sounds dumb, don't you?" Kana's cheeks started growing red.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. If it actually works, then who am I to judge?" said Corrin, "But like any training, you have to start small and work your way up with it. Just diving in hurts you more than it helps."

"W-What do you mean?" asked Kana.

Corrin smiled. "I'm saying I think it's okay if you had your morning pee before you start holding it for the day." _Something I would really like to have now._

 _"_ Really? You're sure about that?"

"Of course I am. Now hurry before you wet yourself."

"Okay, if you think it's fine…" said Kana, "Um, can you help me remove my armor first? It's kinda hard to take off on my own, especially now."

 _He's not wrong there,_ thought Corrin. She recalled a couple close calls she had as a kid with her suit. "Of course, dear."

Corrin kneeled down and moved her hands towards Kana. _While he's going, I'll hide behind a tree and deal with my own problem,_ she thought, _so I guess I won't have to let him know I have to pee after all. Everyone wins, right?_

"Now what do we have here?"

Corrin felt her whole body tense up. That voice was far too gruff to come from her son, and it certainly didn't come from her. She stood back up and looked towards the direction the voice came from, confirming her fears.

Stepping out from between the trees were a group of four thugs, each brandishing a weapon and sporting a menacing grin on their ugly faces.

 _Gods, of all times, why now!?_ Corrin thought as she tightened her grip on both the Yato and her bladder.

"Looks like we stumbled onto a little mother-son bonding time," said the bandit in front with an axe swung over his shoulder.

"Aw, ain't that cute?" said a bigger man wielding a spiked club and wearing little more than shoulder straps and a waistcloth. "I wonder if she'll send some of that love my way, heh heh."

"M-mama, do you know these people?" said Kana.

"Get behind me, Kana," was all that Corrin said. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kana doing just that. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but we're just passing through and we don't want trouble."

"What a coincidence, ma'am," said an outlaw archer with a drawl, "We don't want there to be more trouble than need be. I like my transactions nice and quick, if you catch my drift."

The fourth bandit, a sorcerer with oddly white and frizzled hair chuckled. "Always lookin' for money, ain'tcha? Take another look at 'em. There ain't even a pair'a shoes to their names."

"No shoes, but that armor and sword might fetch a pretty penny," said the axe-wielder, "And I think I'll really like the looks of the mama without that armor in the way." He slid his tongue over his lips.

As they chuckled among themselves, Corrin sized up her opponents. _Their weapons look to be made of iron, so I doubt they can seriously wound me. I could probably deal with all of them without much trouble. But Kana…_ she glanced back at her son, who looked frightened and was firmly clutching his dragon stone. _If something happened to him, I could never forgive myself._

She also felt another pang from her bladder, making her legs go stiff. _Right, and that might slow me down too. What should I do?_

"Come on lady, we ain't got all day!" said the fire mage, "Let's get a good look at your valuables, or would you rather have your day get more… explodey?" He snapped his fingers and a small fire formed in his hand while he grinned.

"Yeah, get your eyes off your brat and cough up your gear!" The axe-wielder brandished his weapon. "Or I may just have to give your kid there a nasty scar or two!"

In an instant, all thought vanished from Corrin's mind. Her dragon blood pumped throughout her at a strong rate, and her frown of concern turned into a fearsome scowl. She lifted her sword and pointed it straight at the thugs.

"Leave, now. That is your only warning," she said in a deadly calm voice.

To this, the grins on the bandits changed into frowns as they made quick glances at one another.

"Doesn't like she's backing down," said the archer.

"She looks more mad than scared," said the club-wielder. "Maybe we should rethink this?"

"Are you kidding me!?" yelled the axe-wielder. "Some tramp talks big, and you all get weak in the knees? Well I ain't backin' down from no one!" He pointed his axe straight at Corrin. "You wanna get bloody? Then have some of this!"

At that, the bandit launched himself forward, his axe held straight up in the air while he let out a battle cry.

 _He can't say I didn't warn him,_ Corrin thought. She stood almost motionless as the thug crossed the distance to her in no time at all. Before he reached her, the bandit leapt into the air and swung his axe downwards, hoping to bury it in her head.

Instead, Corrin jumped to the right, causing the axe to swing straight into the ground. While the thug stood there unable to process what just happened, Corrin put all her might into her off-hand and drove her fist into the thug's face. A small amount of blood flew through the air as the bandit fell onto his back out cold, his axe still buried in the ground.

Seeing their comrade dispatched so easily made the other bandits flinch, but they quickly regained their composure. "You've done it now, wench!" yelled the club-wielder "Let's get her, boys!"

This time, both the club-wielder and archer rushed in, the archer to the side while the clubber attacked head-on. For such a burly brute, he moved much quicker than Corrin anticipated. She had just enough time to lift her sword up as he swung down at her, stopping the club just short of her head.

Corrin grit her teeth as the half-naked thug chuckled while the spikes on his club drew closer to her face. _He's strong, maybe stronger than me._ In the corner of her eye, she could see the archer taking up position at her side and reaching for an arrow. _I need to do something, quick!_

Just as the spikes were about to graze her head, Corrin remembered the club-wielder's choice of fashion, or lack thereof. She drove her knee straight into the man's groin, causing all strength in his arms to evaporate instantly. Just as the thug relented, her hearing picked up the noise of the archer drawing his bow.

Corrin immediately grabbed the bigger man by the shoulders. Using every ounce of strength in her body, she turned and tossed the man towards the archer right as he had let the arrow loose. The arrow buried into the club-wielder's back as he tumbled into the archer, sending them both to the ground in mess of limbs and shock.

Upon seeing the two brutes incapacitated, Corrin allowed herself to let out a breath of relief. _Okay, three down, one to- eep!_

Using her strength like that had taken a toll on her muscles. Not only did she feel weaker, but she felt something warm and wet spurt into her undergarments, making her tense back up and squeeze her legs together. She stopped the flow as quickly as it had started, but it made her bladder give out a pang of pain in protest.

 _Dammit, that was too close!_ thought Corrin, _I need to finish this fight as soon as I can, and not just because our lives are in danger._

"This one's for you!"

Corrin realized that she was too focused on her bladder to see what the sorcerer had been up to. Once she turned to look at him, her expression changed into pure fright.

A massive fireball had formed from the mage's hand, and before she could react, he launched it straight at her. The spell traveled fast, much too fast for her to dodge. All she could do was close her eyes, bring her sword up, and brace herself for the inevitable.

An explosion soon followed, and Corrin felt the heat of the fire and smoke blast across her skin. It was hot and uncomfortable… yet it didn't hurt. A couple seconds passed, and still no searing pain like she had expected. _Is this what death actually feels like?_ she wondered.

Once she felt the smoke clear, Corrin opened her eyes again and was taken aback by what she saw. A large, silver drake stood in front of her with its side turned to her. Smoke came from the wing draped across its side facing the mage.

"K-Kana?" said Corrin in surprise.

"NGH RGHH GRR GRHHHNN!" yelled the dragon as it turned to face the sorcerer and stomped on the ground. "That's dragon for 'Don't hurt my mama!'"

"Wuh-what is that!?" yelled the mage, his eyes wide open in fear.

"That kid was a dragon!? It-it can't be!" shouted the archer as he had finally slipped out from underneath the clubman.

"Just who are these two, anyway!?" said the club wielder.

"Forget this! I ain't fightin' no dragon! Every man for himself!" yelled the fire mage. He spun around and ran as fast as he could away from Corrin and Kana. The archer and the clubman soon followed after him, the club-wielder still having an arrow in his back.

Corrin's scowl dropped away as she watched the would-be thieves run away. _All it took was for one of us to enter our dragon form? Maybe I should try opening with that next time._

She then looked over to the axe-wielding thug still on the ground. He had regained consciousness, but his intimidating demeanor was long gone. Blood dribbled from his broken nose while he stared in utter fright, and a mysterious damp spot grew on his pants.

As Corrin walked over to him, he babbled in a higher-pitched voice than from before. "I-I wasn't gonna hurt ya, honest! We just w-wanted some m-money to pay off some debts we owed! We've never done any m-mugging before this!"

Corrin pointed the Yato straight at his head, instantly shutting him up. "If you wish to not cross paths with us again, you will abandon your thieving ways and live an honest life from here on out. Understood?"

The thug nodded his head in response, his whole body trembling.

"Good," said Corrin, "Now begone, and don't threaten me or my son ever again."

"Yes, ma'am!" The bandit scrambled away from Corrin's sword and ran as fast as he could from her.

Once he was out of sight, Corrin sighed to herself. _That wasn't my best fighting now, but at least we're okay._ She patted her groin and grimaced a little. _I still can't believe I leaked during that fight. Oh well, that's still better than getting seriously hurt._

"N-no, no no no…"

"Hmm?" Corrin looked over to where Kana was. He had turned back into his human form, but he didn't look happy. He was hunched over with his face contorted like he was in pain.

The memory of that last attack came back to Corrin's mind at once. _The fireball! He took that blast straight on!_

"Kana!" Corrin rushed over to him at once, dropping down to her knees and letting go of her blade. "Are you hurt!?"

"Mama…" Kana replied in a shaky voice, his eyes growing moist.

"What's wrong!? Are you hurt at all!? Please tell me!" said Corrin as she frantically looked over him for any sign of harm. His armor looked more or less the same, but that didn't mean he didn't have any internal injuries.

"I-I…"

"Yes!?" Corrin looked him straight in the eyes.

And that's when she heard it: a hissing noise of water hitting fabric not coming from the river, but from somewhere very close by. She looked down and noticed that Kana had his hands covering his groin, and his legs bent together.

Corrin's look of panic turned into one of realization. "Oh, Kana. Are you-"

"I'm sooooooooooorrrrryyyyyyyyyy!"

At that moment, the proverbial dam broke everywhere. Kana shut his eyes and let the tears flow down his crimson-red face, while the hissing noise grew stronger even as he openly bawled. The dark fabric between the metal pieces of his armor gained a slight shine in the sunlight, and soon a small puddle formed under each foot.

Corrin's mind failed her for that moment, so she stood there in shock. She felt her face grow warm as she watched Kana having his accident, but soon she remembered what she needed to ask him.

"Kana, did that fireball-"

"I tried to hold it! I really did!" cried Kana between sobs. "B-but then those bandits came, and-and they were gonna hurt you, so I used my stone, b-but I-waaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Kana, I don't care about that right now!"

"I was g-gonna show you how g-grown up and b-brave I am now, but you p-probably think I'm just a… a big baaaaaaaaby-hee-hee-hee!" continued Kana.

"Please Kana, listen to me!" yelled Corrin.

But listen, Kana would not. He stood there continuing to bawl his eyes out while his legs grew ever wetter. By now, the two separate puddles had joined into one, such was the volume coming out against his wishes.

 _This isn't good,_ thought Corrin, _I really need to know if he's hurt, but all he cares about is his accident._ Corrin winced as she felt another pang hit her bladder, forcing her hands down to her groin. _Ugh, and I have to pee so bad, I can barely think straight! If I don't fix this now, I'll end up wetting myself just like him…_

 _Just like him!_

Corrin gasped as an idea emerged from her desperate mind. She knew exactly how she was going to calm him down, but it was not going to be pleasant. She stood back up and sighed to herself. _Mother, I really hope you're not watching me right now._

"Oh-oh no! Kana!" Corrin said in a faux-distress tone. She then placed her hands between her legs and bounced back and forth on her feet.

"Aaah… huh?" Kana sniffed and opened his eyes. "M-mama? What's wrong?"

"I really gotta go, too! I-I think… I'm gonna…" Corrin stopped bouncing and bent over slightly while pressing her legs together.

Now that she had her son's attention, the only thing left to do was the one part she was not going to like. Corrin shut her eyes, took a breath, and relaxed her bladder muscles.

Immediately, the small warmth she felt on her crotch grew bigger as her undergarments quickly became saturated with pee. Corrin let out a genuine whimper, for this was the first time since she was a little girl that she was wetting her pants.

The warmth only spread from there. Unlike Kana, Corrin's suit left the insides of her thighs bare, meaning the pee was much more visible than it was on her son. Some of it leaked through the fabric and dripped onto the ground, but most of it traveled all the way down her legs. Her feet grew wet as two separate puddles formed beneath her, and her ears picked up on a new hissing sound coming from a more personal source.

It was one of the most unpleasant and embarrassing sensations she had experienced in a long time. Her face had gained a bright red blush, one that only grew deeper as the sharp smell of ammonia reached her nose. Instinct was screaming at her to stop the flow and find a bush to squat behind while she still could, but Corrin resisted the urge and kept letting it out where she stood. _Some things are more important than my dignity,_ she thought.

"Mama? Are… are you having an accident?" asked Kana.

Corrin opened her eyes and looked down. Kana was staring right at her lower body, with his mouth partially open and eyes unmoving.

She forced a smile and said, "Y-yes, Kana. I forgot to use the bathroom this morning too, and I just couldn't hold it anymore."

"Really? I didn't know adults could still wet their pants."

"You're never too old to make a mistake," said Corrin, "and you certainly don't have to think less of anyone who does."

"I don't?" asked Kana, "So, does that mean you don't think I'm a big baby?"

To this, Corrin giggled a little bit. "Far from it. I don't think a big baby would be as brave as you were just now."

Kana sniffed. "And you're not mad that I peed in my suit?"

"You're my son, Kana. I don't think I could ever truly be mad at you." Corrin looked down at her own legs, which had become soaked at this point. "Besides, I can't get angry for something I'm guilty of doing too."

"Heh heh, I guess not," Kana said as he smiled for the first time since his accident begun. He had moved his hands away from his groin and taken a more relaxed stance, though Corrin could still faintly hear hissing from him.

Corrin sighed to herself from both her physical and emotional relief. _Okay, he's calmed down. I can finally talk to him._ "Kana, did that fireball hurt you any?"

Kana shook his head and gave a big grin. "Nope, hardly felt it. I guess my dragon scales are a lot tougher than I thought!" He put his hands on his hips, a pose that would have looked heroic if not for the drops of urine still leaking out of his suit.

Corrin suppressed an urge to giggle at the sight. _Maybe I don't have to worry so much about him, after all._

Seeing her son back in a happy mood put Corrin's mind further at ease. She took her hands away from her legs and let her bladder finish emptying into her saturated leggings. They clung to her skin with an uncomfortable warmth, but the initial sting of embarrassment had dulled away, allowing her to concentrate on the pleasure of having an empty bladder once more.

"I'm done now," said Kana shortly after her stream had finally run dry.

 _He started peeing before me, yet we finished at the same time. Where in the world was he storing it all?_ Corrin wondered. "Do you feel better now?" she asked.

"Well I guess so, but I feel pretty gross, too." Kana looked down and stepped away from his puddle, causing Corrin to do the same. "I didn't think I'd ever say this, but I'd really like to take a bath."

"Yeah, me too. Definitely something I don't want to do again for a long time," said Corrin.

"Um, do we have to walk all the way back home like this?" Kana asked with a worried look on his face.

 _We really should head back to the castle,_ thought Corrin, _but if anyone saw or smelled us, I could never live it down, and I doubt Kana could, either._

"Hmm, tell you what," Corrin pointed over towards the river. "I think we could do with a quick swim before we head back. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me!" Kana beamed for a moment, but then his face drooped into a small frown. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, by the way."

"Sorry? For what?" asked Corrin.

"I know you're not mad, but I guess I kinda ruined the last part of our fishing trip."

Corrin sighed and put her hands on his shoulders. "You have nothing to apologize for," she replied, "If anything, this was all my fault. If I had just said I needed to go back at the spot, we might have missed those bandits altogether, and surely would have walked home with dry pants."

"Hee hee, it's okay. It was kinda cool to see my mama fight off all those bandits!" said Kana.

"Well, I did have help from a certain brave little dragon."

"Yep! No one can stop us when we fight together!" Kana giggled.

 _That's my son, alright._ Corrin couldn't help herself. She bent down and said "Come here," before pulling him into a hug. In no time at all, Kana wrapped his arms around her and hugged her right back.

"You're the best mama ever," said Kana.

"And you're the greatest son I could ever ask for."


End file.
